The Daredevils
The Daredevils was a group that previous members of the Superion made to seal the friendship of all the members and named themselves The Daredevils as they enjoyed the danger of reckless adventure. They were famous for causing humongous pranks at the Orchid Academy and getting into too much trouble and were closer to being expelled more than anyone in the academy's entire history and being top of the class in both combat and intellect. History First Year On the first year of the Orchid Academy, a 13 year-old Alexander Van Helsing and his younger 11 year-old half-sister Vespari Van Helsing entered the academy doors and were greeted by Alex's best friend, a 13 year-old Adam Pendragon and his slightly younger twin-sister Raikay Pendragon in the school hall. Adam asked Alex what Legion Alex hoped to get put into and Alex said he hoped to be put into the King Legion. Alex asked Adam where their classroom is and Adam had no idea except Raikay said she knew and she directed them to a janitors room and they got lost for hours and had 5 minutes until they were late until a 13 year-old Oksini Adler saw them and directed them to their class as all five of them were in the same class and they got to the class just in time. They entered the class and the teacher, Mary Zopper, asked them to take their seats and Alex and Adam sat next to each other in the second row while Vespari and Raikay sat behind them in the third row. Mary asked the class some questions and she asked the first question to Alex about how to defeat a dester and Alex answered with "scaring them into a corner with a ruby and then killing it with a diamond dagger while they panic" and the answer Alex gave was the correct one and Adam was asked how to defeat a Nightmare Reaper and Adam answered "to defeat them is to hold them off and then blast them with a blue-moonlight gun" and was correct as Raikay's question was how to restrain swamp spider and Raikay answered with "put several piles of raw meat around the spider and then cast a magic shield around it" and Raikay is correct but when Vespari is asked how to stop a Grudge and Vespari answers poorly with "all you have to do is avoid its curse radius" and Vespari is lectured by Mary and then the teacher asks them to do a magic test and show how to do the Flight spell and to learn it with a partner and Alex and Adam hope to be partnered up but Alex is partnered with a 13 year-old Leo Starangel and Adam with 12 year-old Shard Tengu. The last to partner are Vespari, Raikay and Oksini are the last people to be partnered up but since the they are an odd number, the three of them are put into a three-unit team. Alex introduces himself to Leo Starangel, who then introduces himself as the Southern Prince and Alex freaks out in surprise and Leo calms him down and says that he would rather be seen as a friend instead of a superior and Alex befriends Leo. Leo then asks Alex what his dream is and Alex reveals he plans on becoming a greater hero than his father, Abraham Van Helsing, and finding him and Alex reveals his secret dream to Leo that he plans on getting his own kingdom. Leo in turn reveals his dream is to unite the world into a single order and have friends along the way, and Leo then asks Alex if he can help Leo's dream and Alex agrees as long as Leo supports his dream and the two of them shake hands and seal their friendship. Meanwhile, Adam introduces himself to Shard as the Northern Prince and Shard is unfazed by this and and asks Adam if he is interested in becoming a benevolent ruler and Adam agrees and says his dream is to become a ruler more benevolent than any in history and Shard says that he has a history involving the Kingdom of 8880 where most of family experienced a fate worse than death and he plans on killing the king of 8880 and avenging his family and Adam says he will help and Shard fist-bumps Adam and the two become friends. The teacher asks the teams to show how good they are with the power of flight and after several people try the flight spell and don't tend well with the spell, Leo and Alex are called over to show. Mary asks them how they can fly and Alex reveals he doesn't need to use the spell as he has wings and artificial limbs he made with inbuilt rocket boosters and Leo reveals he can turn into an incarnation of lightning and Mary asks them to show the others and Leo turns into lightning and hovers around the classroom but Alex gets bored. Mary asks Alex to show the class his wings and Alex sighs and agrees and two large black wings sprout from Alex's back and he decides to "show them off" and Alex flies out of the school by erupting through the roof and breaks out of the academy with an impressed Leo following him. Mary is shocked to see Alex and Leo showing off their flying skills and ignoring her protest and then Adam sprouts his blue flaming wings and joins Alex and Leo who are now cloud moulding and then Shard sprouts his vampire wings and joins them and then Raikay sprouts her wings along with Vespari's and they begin playing in the sky and Alex yells and insults the teachers at the academy for being boring and he asks the others to join him as he flies through the city of Utopiatropolis and they all fly through the streets of the city and cause a few traffic jams. They stop at the top of the Northern Palace where the three of them joke around and Alex reveals that if they go back, they will undoubtedly get into trouble and Leo adds that the fun about getting into trouble is worth it and Raikay says that they'll probably be seen as a group of "daredevils" from now on and Alex, Adam, Shard and Leo smile at each other and Vespari realises what they're thinking and she tells Raikay that if they are going to hang around with each other and cause pranks, they should name their group and all of them agree to call themselves "The Daredevils". Then on the way back, by walking down the side of the palace, Alex sees a white rabbit with a green ear and asks the others if they see it and they say that they don't see anything and Alex looks at the rabbit again but its vanished and he gets a curious feeling about it. In the distance is Risa in the form of a 12 year-old giggling as she has now found a way to be with Alex without him knowing who she is. The recently-formed Daredevils return to the school to find it under a hostage situation as desters have now taken the headmaster Krane hostage and have set bombs in every class and the Orchid is struggling to get a free agent while the UPD have surrounded the school and Alex realizes that Oksini is in the school and he and the others try to think of a way into the school as the police will restrict them from entering the school and Vespari thinks of something. Vespari's idea is to cause a stink-bomb around the area where both the desters and the police will be distracted and the Daredevils can sneak into the school. The stink-bomb is launched into the middle of the area and everyone in it is hit with a horrible stench and the police and desters and even the hostages are unable to do anything and the Daredevils sneak in with gas mask spells and they reach the door of the school and all of them are about to enter until Alex sees the green-eared rabbit and he tells the others to go on without him and he follows the rabbit to the left side of the school. The Daredevils enter the school and Adam tells Raikay and Vespari to find the classrooms and try to disable the bombs while Adam, Shard and Leo fight the desters off and they all split up. Alex is still out of the school and has ended up at the back of the school in dark alley way and the rabbit has lead him to a hole in the wall filled with rubies which Alex takes most of them to defeat the desters as a dester's biggest weakness other than only being able to be killed by a diamond dagger is their destructive fear of rubies. Raikay and Vespari enter their classroom to find all of their classmates have been chained together with magic chains, which Alex is an expert at so he would be able to remove them if he were there, and Raikay notices Oksini is missing while Vespari sees a large metal device with a flashing red light which Vespari concludes is the bomb. Meanwhile the Vice-Director of the Knight Legion, Kevlar Borkern, and his partner, the morpher Vickie Gruesome, are watching the area from afar and he contacts Members Reputation Notes